shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Traven Jazin/Personality and Relationships
Personality While Traven's full personality hasn't been revealed yet, but appears to be as serious material artist. He believes that his body is pure and as such, he keeps it clean and refuses to have bad influences in the world. Often referring to himself as the Junichi (純一, Literally Meaning "Pure One"), he keeps himself in extreme physical condition. Often doing extreme training regiments and techniques, to keep his skills in check. He seems to have a great dislike for the acts of gambling and alcohol, believing that these things are impure. However, Traven has a great deal of confidence in his abilities and is not scared to show off his abilities to others. Sharing some of the traits with his boss Joker, Traven believes in the weak being controlled by the powerful and those under him as pawns. Little remorse for those who couldn't survive, his intimidating look has scared several under him and using that fear to make sure that his orders are followed. However Traven looks for raw talent and as such he wishes to face that talent to prove that he is still a great martial artist. He often does go after the opponents who appear to be the strongest among the group and go after like an animal going after it's prey. As of recent events, during his battle with ___ Traven revealed to have a thing for martial artist skills, he commented that he was in love with ___'s fighting styles. Of course this at first was thought to be more of a homosexual comment, but rather, Traven great love of finding out talent and facing it head on. This often shows that Traven doesn't seem to have a fear and isn't scared to face anyone that he wishes. Relationships Mr. Purple Traven and his partner Mr. Purple have a great mutual respect for each other, both each other by their code name and work extremely well together. They both share some of the same ideals and traits, both are extremely loyal to Joker and they fight to the death for him. However a bit of differences comes into play, Traven appears to be against the likes of gambling and alcohol, which his partners loves to do. Often commenting that one day Bimayor is going to be killed by those evil things. Bimayor replies back that Traven is filled with hot air and just wants to hear himself talk. But aside from this they two have appeared to be a very good team. Donquixote Doflamingo Much like his partner, Traven has a high respect for Doflamingo and seems to be rather thankful that he was given a job from the broker. Doflamingo commented that Traven is another trust worthy ally much like Bimayor and as such, Doflamingo has intrusted him with several underlings. Traven seems to have this high respect for Doflamingo because of his status as a Shichibukai and many other attributes. So far, Doflamingo thinks of Traven as a very valuable ally, as shown to the point that Dofkamingo had given Traven a devil fruit as a reward for his years of service to him. Doflamingo's Subordinates Due to the fact that Traven is a high ranking member of Doflamingo's subordinates he has great authority over them. Since he thinks very little of the weak, he doesn't seem to have much care for the underlings. However it was revealed that, Traven did use the subordinates to take care of the weak pirates and opponents, to as he put it "letting the weak fight the weak". Anderson Pirates Traven had revealed to have rather a close eye on the Anderson pirates, he seems to have a bit of respect for them. He also commented that he sees great potential in the likes of Levi and Ruben, nothing more has been revealed of his relationship with them. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages